Fools,All They Ever Will Be
by YouAndTheKlutz
Summary: Fools. That's all they were, all they ever will be. "I was a fool. Correction, I am a fool". A somewhat Christmas one-shot. Merry Christmas&happy holidays. Dedicated to the people who have stayed with me all along.


**Massie POV**

**-Flashback- **

"_Mah-ssie, face it, your an immature and prissy little bitch. We're done", spat Derrick, putting emphasis on my first name. _

_Hyperventilating, thoughts swirled around my head, my shimmer-dusted eye lids grew heavy. My eyes became watery, little tear drops threatening to come out._

_Too real, all too real. _

_"Derrick, are you serious?", I asked, I made no attempt to hide the disbelief in my voice. The boy I fell in love with smirked at me and crossed his tan arms. _

_I spun around on my black Jimmy Choos, away from Derrick and his 'gang'. Out of the corner of my eye, Kemp was smiling at me, not as in a 'ha ha in your face' kind of way, but as in a 'I'm sorry' kind of way. I shook my head, letting my caramel curls cover my face. _

_Derrick laughed as I broke into a sprint. I didn't care if the skirt of my dress flew up, my hair got attacked by the wind, or if one of my heels broke. _

_I didn't care. _

**-Back in Reality- **

I remember it as if it were yesterday. But it wasn't yesterday. It was _four years _on this _exact _day, Christmas Day, the twenty-fifth. Of course I would remember that day, It was the day I lost my love, and a lot of my friends, the day _I _changed. I didn't count the _seconds, _the _minutes, _nor the _hours. _That would be just foolish.

But then again, _I am a fool. _

Now a senior, I'm not the same alpha I used to be. Of course I'm still alpha, but I'm not as controlling as I used to be. _Never. _

Derrick changed me, for the better I guess, or for the worse. Who knows, _I _don't. It all started in 7th grade, he asked me out, I said yes, I mean, _who wouldn't? _Back then, Derrick Harrington was _the _shit.

But then again, he _still _is.

Back to the _tragic _story, he dumped me. For Dylan, who at that time, was my _best friend. _I was devastated. Losing my first boyfriend, to my _best friend? _Especially one of the not so good looking ones? I could have seen him go for Alicia, but- it didn't happen.

I don't know _how _it happened. But it did. I found a way through Kemp Hurley's bad boy exterior and into his _caring, charming, _and _loving _side. He was my prince.

But, I would _never _admit it.

Back then, I would've burst out laughing at the thought of falling in love with Kemp Hurley. Now, well now it's the _truth. _I'm in _love _with Kemp Hurley.

He was there for me when no one else was, he held me while I cried for hours. He didn't even make a move. _Ever. _

Derrick asked me out again in 8th grade. Being young _and _stupid, I said _yes. _Despite Kemp's pleads and protests.

I thought Kemp would stay with me, that he _loved _me. And I thought Derrick loved me too.

Wrong. _So _wrong.

Kemp ignored me from then on. Derrick dumped me a week after.

Who did I have to turn to? _No one. _

So, that brings me _here. _Laying in my bed, Christmas morning. I crawled out of bed, and slipped on a pair of uggs and a hoodie.

"Merry Christmas!", greeted my dad as I walked past him on my way to the front door.

"Mhmm, you too", I replied as I swung open the front door. Watching the snow fall in amazement.

"Where are you going?", asked my mom as she walked into the kitchen.

"Outside", I stated, then jumped out and closed the door. I shivered slightly as snow touched my cheek. I walked past the driveway and to the sidewalk where I sat down and got to work.

Clearing off the section of the sidewalk my eyes started to water. Me and Kemp's initials were etched into the sidewalk.

**-Flashback-**

_"Mass! Let's put our initials in the sidewalk. That way we'll be together forever!", exclaimed Kemp, as he gestured wildly to the wet concrete. _

_"What did I tell you about say forever, Kemp?", I stated, giggling slightly. _

_"Never say forever cause forever lasts", he sighed, rolling his eyes. _

_"Yes. Now correct yourself!", I scolded, smirking at him. _

_"No" He laughed as he bent down toward the sidewalk. _

_"Why not?", I asked, my orange flip flops slapping at the pavement and my feet. _

_"Because, let's prove whoever the hell said that wrong", he smirked as he put his initials down with his finger. _

_"If you say so", I replied, bending down beside him. He gently grabbed my hand and helped me write my initials. _

_"Kemp!", I yelled. _

_"What?", he asked, feigning innocence. _

_"I could have done that myself!", I answered, raising an eyebrow. He just squeezed my hand and smiled at me in reply. _

_'together forever'_

**-Back in Reality- **

I sighed and traced over his initials with my now numb finger, tears splashed down, quickly filling the engraved mold.

Yes, I was a fool. Correction, _I am a fool. _

**Kemp POV**

-**Flashback- **

_"Massie! Please don't say yes to him again, he's going to break your heart again!", I pleaded, throwing on my most desperate look. I didn't have much time. He was walking towards us, towards her. _

_"No, he won't! He changed Kemp, he really did!", replied Massie, gazing at Derrick Harrington (oh how I envied that son of a bitch) with longing in her eyes. _

_"That's bull shit, and you know it. Please don't say yes!", I protested, crap, it wasn't working. _

_"I need him, Kemp! Can't you see that I love him?", whispered Massie, her eyes becoming glassy, she put emphasis on need and love and him. She was supposed to need me, to love me, to put emphasis on MY name._

_My heart shattered. My stomach dropped to the dirty pavement below my feet. _

_Without saying another word, I spun around and stalked off. _

**-Back in Reality- **

That was the last time I talked to _her. _To _Massie Jillian Block. _

Of course I was right. Derrick dumped her after a week. He broke _her and _her _heart. _This time I wasn't there for her.

I avoided her like the plague, going out of my way to take the long way to class just so we didn't brush shoulders or something. Seeing her heartbroken by the same guy was too much, especially when I warned her and she did it anyway. Looking back, I can't believe I thought she loved me.

But then again, I was a _fool. _

_Still am actually. _

Why I still hang out with Derrick is beyond me. He broke the heart of the girl I love... I mean _loved._

But then again, that was four years ago. I sighed as I heard my little sister running down the hall way, shouting 'Merry Christmas'.

_"_Not very merry if you ask me" I scoffed, slipping on shoes. That's when _they _or _those things _caught my eye. Like they have been for the last four years. Still in the same place as they always have been. Pictures, as in polaroids.

My favorites were taped to my wall, usually hidden by a pillow. One of them was me and Massie shoving pieces of pizza in the others mouth. _Like the bride and groom with cake on their wedding day. _"Keep dreaming", I grumbled as I looked at the next one. _KH&MB, _initials, _our initials. _On _her _sidewalk, I remember telling her we would prove 'never say forever cause forever never lasts' wrong, _I let her down. _

I sighed, breaking out of my trance. Grabbing a leather jacket, I ran out my room, down the stairs, and out the door. Not caring about my sister's protests or the cold that was nipping at my face.

**No one POV**

"Uh, Massie, are you okay?", asked Kemp hesitantly stepping toward the shaking girl. Her head snapped up, her hair flying up.

"Why are you crying?", he asked, becoming concerned for her. Tears were running freely down her rosy cheeks, her lips quivering.

"Um, nothing", she answered trying to cover something on the sidewalk with her leg.

"It's not nothing. You wouldn't be crying if it was _nothing", _he replied, settling down next to her on the snow covered sidewalk.

"What's up with you then? Why would you be out here, _at my house. _On Christmas morning?", she replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something" answered Kemp averting his eyes.

"After _four years, _you want to tell me _something?", _she scoffed, rolling her watery eyes.

"Yes. Are you going to stop yelling now?", he stated, smirking at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it.

"I love you, always have, always will. And I know you love me too because as soon as I came you covered our initials with your leg", he stated. Reaching out and moving her leg slightly, not breaking his gaze as her breath hitched.

Without another word said she jumped on him, knocking him down on the snow covered sidewalk. Their lips collided, his tasting minty, hers tasting vanilla-ish, and _nothing _had _ever _tasted better than _that. _It was heaven as they rolled around on the snow.

They broke apart, their rapid breathing causing little clouds forming out of their mouths.

"Massie?", he asked, smiling lazily at her.

"Yes", she replied, trying to catch her breath.

"For the record, forever is still now, we're proving that bastard wrong. And kissing in the snow is so much _hotter _and '_romantic' _then kissing in the rain", he stated, smirking against her lips as they went back for another kiss.

Of course, they didn't give a shit if it was Christmas, or it was New Years for that matter. They didn't care.

Cause now they knew that they were _both _fools _equally _in love.

And they were even bigger fools for making it so damn cheesy.

* * *

**Ah, yes. HAPPY HOLIDAYS READERS! this is dedicated to everyone that reads my stories, especially you reviewers. **

**reviews? **

**-kaitlin.  
**


End file.
